


Just For Tonight

by poison_berries



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Angst, Based on Fan Art, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Post QoN, Wine, jude and cardan distract each other, jurdan - Freeform, jurdan steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poison_berries/pseuds/poison_berries
Summary: Hi everyone! This is just a short scene based on the fan art by Salome Totladze included below. You can find her @morgana0anagrom on Instagram.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Just For Tonight

Night was close to giving way to the rising sun by the time they made it back to their chambers. It was late and their night had felt endless.

They had spent most of it in strategy meetings with council members going over and over plans of attack and defence. It seemed war would be inevitable at this point. Opportunities for negotiations had come and gone and now all that was left was to either act or react when they eventually struck.

And it was all utterly exhausting. By the time their meeting had disbanded, both Cardan and Jude were in desperate need of distraction and relaxation.

So they sat together, huddled at one end of the long table, sharing a bottle of their finest wines between the two of them. It was a deep herbaceous green but tasted surprisingly light, with a cutting sweet and citrus note to balance the bitterness.

They sat and drank and gossiped together for some time, trying to quiet the part of their minds that longed to control and plan anxiously.

As much as they tried for lightness, between them was also the quiet realization that there would be hard days ahead. Jude could see it in Cardan’s eyes. When he looked away from her, he was far, far away. Lost in the possibilities of the future.

But when he looked at her, the gleam in his eyes told her he was ready to leave that all behind, just for tonight.

Feeling heady and bold from the wine, Jude responded to that hungry look in his eyes with an equally hungry kiss. Their wine-stained lips met softly but Jude’s tongue was eager and forceful, and she could feel the knots of desire growing in her belly.

When she pulled away, Jude saw that the look in Cardan’s eyes had changed with the kiss. Their faces still close together, his breath hot against her face, she could now also see a tone of desperation matching the desire in this eyes.

Cardan broke the silence then, “lets go.”

He grabbed her hand and they fumbled together across the halls to their chambers, stopping often to kiss and grope each other in the halls. Moonlight streamed through the windows of the halls they passed through and coated them in a luminescent blue sparkle.

When they finally reached their destination, they pushed through the door, so wrapped up in each other it was left open. Now that they were the High King and Queen, there was no need for shame or secrecy.

Jude crossed the room and walked over to her wardrobe, releasing her hair from the up-do into soft natural curls that fell down her back.

When she dropped the elastic and turned around, she could see Cardan stalking towards her. They met in the centre of the room, full of desire and exhaustion and desperate stupid longing.

Cardan’s hand stroked the side of her face and hair and she couldn’t help but melt into it. Jude spread her fingers across Cardan’s chest, feeling both the sturdiness of him and his heart beating wildly beneath her hands.

She looked up at him and their eyes locked for one brief moment, before they gave in to each other.

They stumbled their way to the bed, and through the rest of their night together. Once they had both been satisfied, exhaustion took them quickly to sleep, bringing them, mercifully, into a blissful slumber.


End file.
